The Difference Ch 1 to 7
by elvirakitties
Summary: This is like all the WBWL, abandoned Harry, but with a twist. Notes Blame rozielrie...she sent me the idea... this was sent after I did Little Bat story, they aren't related.


Lily was beaming with pride, walking their son to Hogwarts. James was on the other side of her son. The boy was holding each of their hands. Today was going to be great. They were giving their five-year-old son, who was their pride and joy, a tour of Hogwarts.

James had been filling their son's head with all his tales about his time at Hogwarts. He told him about how much fun him and his Uncles Sirius and Remus had during their school days. How amazing the Quidditch pitch was. How incredible the Hogwarts was. This was all true in her eyes.

Dumbledore had invited them to the Halloween Feast. It had been four years since Voldemort's demise and they wanted to enjoy Hogwarts' Halloween Feast. Dumbledore and James had spent the last two weeks rehashing all the different Hogwarts' Feasts, the food, the candle, and, much to her dismay, the pranks.

Lily had stopped James from bringing any pranks, but she knew she most likely missed something. She glanced down to her son, hoping that James didn't try to smuggle a prank in using their child.

"Mummy, I want that."

Lily looked to where her precious son was pointing. "That I believe is Hagrid's dog, Fang."

"I want him."

"How about you go and pet him." Lily compromised. There was no way she was going to allow anything that big into her house.

"I want him!"

"Prongslet, what is your favorite treat you want tonight?"

"Chocolate Frog, no, Ice mice, no, all of them."

"That's my boy." James picked up his son. "If you look over there, you can see the Quidditch pitch."

"I want to fly!"

"Tomorrow, we don't want to miss all the students in their costumes. We might even miss someone getting pranked."

"I want costume."

"I have it." Lily smiled. "You are going to be a baby deer, while I am a doe, and your daddy is a stag."

"I be Prongslet?"

"Yes, you are my Prongslet." Lily ran a hand through her son's messy locks. She had tried everything to tame it.

Lily kept smiling as she listened to James and her son gush over Hogwarts. They were almost to the front doors, which stood opened. She knew it was going to be a great night. Remus and Sirius should already be here. She knew the Weasleys were also coming. Well, most of those who were in the Order would be coming. After all, they were celebrating her baby.

Everyone should already be at the Feast, she knew. They had time for her to cast the spells for their costumes, make a great entrance, and not miss anything important. Once they arrived, the event would start. She had practiced her surprise and awe look for all the people who would greet her son.

They were quickly changed and were heading to the Great Hall. The doors were opened. She checked one last time to make sure everything was perfect. She nodded her acceptance and they made their entrance. She smiled her perfect smile as everyone turned and watched them enter.

"Daddy, Daddy, look me little bat, you big bat." A voice from behind her shouted. Everyone laughed, as she turned and watched, with loathing, her useless former son enter the Great Hall, with one of the older students. Her useless former son was dressed as a little fruit bat and started running toward her James.

Her baby boy started crying as the little runt ran by her James and up to Severus Snape, who was dressed as a bigger fruit bat. "Indeed." Severus laughed as he picked up Harry Snape. "So only fruit tonight?" Severus didn't even acknowledge her as he turned and headed up to the Head Table.

James picked up his crying son, as Dumbledore rose. "James, Lily, Jamie, how nice of you to join us. Come, come, Jamie, how about a lemon drop?"

A year later:

Lily looked down the letter from Dumbledore inviting them to the Halloween Feast. She grinned, yes, they would be attending. She would make sure their entrance wasn't ruined by that rotten little boy, who was always trying to ruin her son's life. She had believed that once Severus took the little runt she would never have to see him again.

James just ignored the boy, she knew. Since Sirius and James were Aurors, she was able to keep them in the spotlight, especially when James cracked a big case. James was just so handsome, so it made it easier for her to present him in a good light. Her son looked exactly like his father, with her eyes. James and Jamie were the perfect husband and son.

Sirius and Remus had tried to take custody of the brat, but thankfully Dumbledore had agreed with her idea to give the runt to Severus. She had originally tried to get the brat shipped to her sister's but James, Sirius, and Remus had objected strongly to that plan. They were trying to keep the little runt, Severus had been glaring at James when her idea hit. Severus wouldn't put up with the brat for long and then the runt would be shipped to her sister's.

Lily had been a bit surprised at Severus keeping the runt, but what did she care, she had the superior child. She would make sure no one would ever forget what her precious baby boy did for the magical world. She needed to find the perfect costumes for Halloween. One that would reflect they were a family, one that would show their status, one that would show everyone her son was the Boy-Who-Lived, while that runt was nothing.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lily and James were walking, with Jamie, swinging between them as they were walking toward Hogwarts. Her pride and joy was babbling up a storm, talking about what they had seen walking from Hogsmeade to here. They had stopped at Honeydukes for extra candy. She had even picked up the latest book about charms.

Lily already had their costumes set to go. She knew that Sirius and Remus were already waiting for them. They were visiting Dumbledore earlier and they were planning on attending. The entrance was opened and they headed to the alcove to change.

Once they were dressed, they headed toward the Great Hall. She made sure no one was around them so that their entrance wasn't going to interfere. They entered, dressed as Chinese Fireball Dragons with Jamie dressed as a baby one, who could roar.

They entered the Great Hall but froze. Harry and Severus were dressed as matching Antipodean Opaleye Dragons. Everyone was gushing over their costumes, and she saw the Daily Prophet was already taken pictures. The worst was no one noticed their entrance, and since they were also dressed as dragons, no one was going to think their costumes were special.

She held in her fury as Minerva and Albus were laughing at the little brat. Severus was even smiling. How dare Severus smile? How dare the runt be happy? How could they not be staring and gawking at them? They were the ones who were adored by the public. They were the ones that everyone wanted to hear about.

"Ah, Lily, James, how nice of you to join us. Come, come, we are about to start the feast. Severus has even provided us some wonderful treats he and Harry baked this afternoon."

"How delightful."

"Mommy, I want that costume."

"You have a costume. You're a dragon too."

"I want his." Jamie started screaming and throwing a fit. He threw himself to the floor, his arms and legs hitting the floor.

Lily picked her son up. The cameras were going off. "Albus, can we go to your office?" Albus guided them out of the Great Hall.

Age 11:

Lily was preening as the cameras followed around Diagon Alley. James was dressed in his best robes, keeping the crowd from getting too close to her precious baby. Her pride and joy was smiling, waving at the crowd of people following them.

She had wanted Sirius with them but he claimed he had to meet with Dumbledore. She really doubted that. After years of her yearly Halloween customs being ruined by that brat, she figured either Sirius or Remus was informing Severus what they would be wearing. She had tried to tell them different outfits but that failed when Severus and the brat would each being one of the customs while the other wore the second one she mentioned. She thought Remus must also be telling them, so the next year she didn't and they still showed up and beat them. The brat and Severus had won the yearly Halloween competition since 1985.

Severus seemed to be able to get the brat into the paper despite her attempts to stop it. The brat even won a potion brewing contest last month. Outdoing her baby's visiting St. Mungos. The brat won a lot of competition from Defense to Potions. She knew it was fixed to give Hogwarts the glory of having a student being raised there, even if it was that brat.

She wasn't about to let the brat make it into tomorrow's paper. She made sure everything was perfect. She arranged for it to be leaked out that they would be here. She made sure it would be on a day that James had off. She also made sure the brat wouldn't be here. She arranged it with Dumbledore to have Severus brewing some special potions for her baby's upset stomach.

"First, we need to get you your wand, Sweetie." Lily smiled as the camera went off. She kept Ron Weasley behind her as she escorted her son to Ollivander's Wand Shop. "Ron, do not forget we have to get you your new robes."

Ron didn't get a chance to respond before a reporter asked: "are you excited about getting your first wand?"

"It's not my first, as I have been using my grandfather's wand. I've been in training since I was seven. I will join my father as an Auror when I get older." Jamie flashed a crooked smile.

The reporter grinned. "May we join you and take a photo of this historic moment."

"Please do." Lily smiled.

Earlier:

Severus, Sirius, and Remus were in Ollivander's. Harry was excited. "Hi, Mr. Ollivander."

"Hello, Mr. Snape, how are you today? Ah, Professor, you must be excited."

"I'm fine." Harry was standing next to his father.

"Indeed." Severus may be a father but he hadn't mellowed that much over the years.

"Well, let's see what we have for you." Ollivander started pulling out his supplies.

Sirius and Remus were looking through the wand holders. "Nothing red." Severus warned.

"We know. He is a snake." Sirius laughed. They could see the tape measure flying around.

Ollivander pulled down a lot boxes. He opened one. "Try this one, young Snape. It's birch, with dragon heartstring. It's excellent for charms."

Harry touched it and suddenly it started to wilt. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Ollivander."

"Not to worry. I'll give that was a first, but it was bound to happen." Mr. Ollivander handed Harry another wand. "This is cedar with a unicorn tail hair. It's great for transfiguration."

Harry eyed it. He picked it up and gave it a wave, only to see the light across the room explode. Harry laid it down carefully.

Eyeing Harry, Ollivander went to the back of his shop. They could hear boxes being moved. "Let's try this one. It's holly with a Phoenix Feather from Fawkes. This is for Defense and Potions."

The adults knew this wand was for Harry. Harry gave it a wave and sparkles came out. "I got my wand."

"Indeed." Severus ruffled Harry's messy hair. Severus was very happy that Harry didn't look like James thanks to the blood adoption potion Sirius and he did.

"Curious... very curious..." Mr. Ollivander looked at the wand.

"Sorry, but what's curious about it?" Harry glanced at his father.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, young Mr. Snape. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather... just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave your brother his famous scar."

"Mr. Ollivander, please don't tell anyone you gave my son this wand." Severus knew Sirius and Remus were ready to Obliviate Ollivander if need be.

"I do not give anyone wands information away."

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander. How much do we owe you?" Severus ignored that fact that Mr. Ollivander just did in fact give them someone's wand information. Severus had a feeling that Ollivander wasn't going to tell anyone.

"7 Galleons, 3 Sickles, 1 Knut. The Knut is for good luck." Ollivander winked. "The wand holster is included."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Back to the present:

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter." Ollivander ignored the reporter and the flashing camera. "Why it seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands."

Lily smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander. I know Jamie has been looking forward to this."

Ollivander didn't bother with the tape measure or show. He pulled out a box. "Rowen, with a sprig of a holly bush. Good for healing."

"I'm not a healer, I'm a fighter. I defend everyone from evil." Jamie refused to even touch the wand. "Give me another."

"Jamie, honey, remember, what I told you." Lily gave a slight smile. She saw the reporter writing everything down.

"Jamie, give it a try, it will tell Mr. Ollivander where to begin to find you a wand." James reassured their son.

Jamie picked the wand up, gave it a wave, and sparkles flew out of it. "No, this isn't my wand. Dumbledore said I was to get the holly wand with Fawkes' feather."

Ollivander didn't say a word. He understood what was happening and he wasn't going to put another target on a child's back. "It's the wand that choices the wizard, Mr. Potter, not the wizard choosing the wand."

"No! No! Mom, tell him."

Lily knew her son was going to have one of his fits. She leaned down, hugging her son. "Reporter." She softly whispered, giving her son a tight hug. "Mr. Ollivander is correct."

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander." Lily saw Jamie smiled at the man, while she knew her son was seething inside. Lily knew her son was going to have a screaming fit when she got home unless she provided something to distract him. "How much?" She heard James ask.

"7 Galleons, 4 more if you want a holster." Ollivander wasn't impressed by the Not-Boy-Who-Lived. He was thankful Severus Snape was raising the true one. Boy, wouldn't that shock them.

"Jamie, pick out a holster, and then we can go check out the new brooms." James was pulling out his coin purse.

Figures James would mention brooms, but if it got her precious son happy, well what did it matter.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Later (after the boys were in bed):

Snape Quarters:

"What do you think it means?" Sirius was drinking a glass of very good scotch.

"I think Harry was the one, not Jamie. Harry was the one they thought didn't have any magic. He was the one who was "sleeping" when they found them." Remus handed Severus the book he had been using for researching the blood magic they thought Lily might have used.

"I agree. Harry had his first bit of accidental magic before the brat did. Also, they didn't bother to look, but Harry does have a scar on his head, his hair covers it. They thought it was a cut from the ceiling. They didn't even check it. I had Narcissa check it. She said it was covered in dark magic." Severus didn't trust the Potters.

"We aren't telling anyone. You know if we did, they would try and remove Harry." Sirius rarely saw Lily. He was still partnered with James, and while the man was an idiot when it came to almost every aspect of his life, he was a good Auror when he showed up to work.

"I agree. Lily likes to keep them famous. She would do the same to Harry and neglect Jamie." Remus lost a lot of respect for the Potters.

"Not to mention Albus. You see what he does with Jamie. All the ever does is make that boy practice magic. He goes on and on about how evil Slytherins are. The Weasleys aren't much better." Severus knew Dumbledore would remove his son using any way possible, including tossing him into Azkaban.

"He would throw us all in Azkaban, telling us it was for the greater good." Sirius bitingly added. Sirius was almost thrown in Azkaban by Dumbledore before James and Lily arrived, alive, and informed him of the truth.

"We keep this to ourselves. I will alert Lucius and Narcissa about his meddling again. Albus knew about the wand. I find it strange that Fawkes only gave two feathers and they ended up in the Dark Lord and Harry's hands."

"I will research what I can about wand lore, maybe Ollivander will help answer some questions." Remus wasn't sure what they were going to do during the school year, once Albus saw the wand. "We will need to find a way to hide Harry's wand. Albus will know it."

"Already did. It looks like birch." Severus had spent most of the afternoon find a glamour charm that Dumbledore wouldn't see through. "I'm also soaking it in an anti-summoning potion and one of my barbed protection ward potion." He didn't want anyone touching Harry's wand without Harry's permission.

"Next problem, Albus wants me to give up the DADA position for Quirrell. I told him no." Remus wasn't going to be leaving Hogwarts if he could help it. He had the position for the last five years.

"Why would the muggle-studies professor want the DADA position?" Sirius wondered.

"He wouldn't say, he just said he felt it would work out better, especially since Jamie was going to be attending."

"That doesn't make any sense." Severus' face reflected he was thinking. "You don't think the traps he wants to set up for protecting whatever, plus this Quirrell move, along with Jamie starting is a test for Jamie? Albus has been going on about the Dark Lord returning and it would be exactly like him to test Jamie by arranging a controlled meeting."

"We will need to watch them, carefully, as he mentioned James and Lily being here. He wants Filius to take Lily on as an assistant professor and James as a guest speaker." Sirius informed them. "James was drunk, again, at work, and spilled everything, including this year's Halloween outfit. It's going to be Gryffindor Lions since they know Jamie will be a lion."

"Sounds like Albus is working his pawns again. I will warn Lucius. I am expecting he will want us to return to spying."

"Unless we find a way to get rid of You-Know-Who first." Remus smirked.

"That is our next project, we will need to find out why Albus is sure he will return, and how he will return."

"He will. Our marks tell us that he isn't dead, but he isn't alive." Severus rolled up his sleeve and showed them. "I believe we need to do some research on it, and not rely on Albus' information. He is famous for holding back key information."

"We know." Sirius had almost lost his life during the last war because of it. So hadn't Remus.

Meanwhile:

"Albus, what do you think it means? He didn't get the wand." Lily was pacing her living room.

"It is nothing to worry about. He might have developed an infinity because of using Charlus' wand, once he starts growing, we will have him try again. It will be just a matter of growing up."

"See Lily, I told you it was nothing to worry about." James took another sip of his whiskey. He was working on trying to get drunk enough to forget he married the woman and gave up one of their boys.

"Yes, and once he is at Hogwarts, he will be in Gryffindor and show everyone he is the Savior. What about that brat?"

"Not to worry, he will be in Severus' house. While the boy has grown up in Hogwarts, he is Severus' child." Dumbledore actually wished Harry was the Savior. The boy was smart, magically strong, and had a determination to get things done. He was a lot like Severus.

"Good, just keep him away from my son."

"Once Filius agrees, you will be at Hogwarts with him." Dumbledore had already been rejected by Filius but he wasn't going to let it go that easily. If Lily was at Hogwarts, she would be able to deal with the boy's fits and temper tantrums.

"So I will be here by myself?" James actually liked that idea. No more nagging from Lily, no more screaming from Jamie. No more listening to Lily rant about Harry.

"I was hoping you would be a guest speaker." Dumbledore was a bit wary of it. James drank a lot and was usually drunk by noon.

"No thanks, I have a job already." James downed the last bit of his drink, stumbled over to the bar and poured himself another glass. He knew Lily had her happy pills upstairs, he was hoping she would overdose on them soon.

"Very good. I will see you next month, if not sooner." Dumbledore headed to the floo.

First Day at Hogwarts:

Harry was standing in line for the sorting. He could see his father and Uncle Remus. Lily Potter was sitting next to Dumbledore. He refrained from frowning. He knew she wasn't a staff member. Just like he knew James wasn't going to be making guest appearances. Professor Flitwick didn't want an apprentice and he knew why. The man was part goblin, if he took an apprentice, he would have to teach them goblin magic. Goblins didn't want to share their magic with wizards and he couldn't blame them.

He was ignoring the bragging of Jamie Potter, as was anyone who truly knew the boy. "Prat." Draco muttered.

"He is going to be worse once we are sorted." Theo Nott really couldn't stand Jamie Potter. Theo, Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Susan, Hannah, and a few others had witnessed the brat's temper tantrums every year at Halloween and Yule when they attending events at Hogwarts.

"They are going to target anyone in Slytherin." Susan Bones knew that her Aunt was about ready to fire James Potter for drinking on the job. She also knew the Potters and Molly Weasley encouraged Ron and Jamie's attitudes. Dumbledore didn't help the matter either.

Lily's view…

Lily made sure she was dressed in her very best dress robes, that looked very close to professorship robes. They were the same shade of black as Jamie's. Robes she special ordered for this day, they had to match as much as possible. Her baby was standing in line to be sorted, so tall, so regal. She had made sure her son had the very best quality school robes, while they looked like the official Hogwarts' school robes, they were superior. They were made of Japanese silk, with protective spells woven into the threads. She had added some runes into the underside to protect her baby from minor spells, hexes, and curses.

They both wore black dragon hide ankle boots. She had made sure her son had black dress trousers on, with a crisp white silk shirt that she charmed to remain fresh and clean. She wore the matching female version, the one exception is that she wore her Gryffindor tie, while her baby boy's was still undefined, but she knew it would be Gryffindor.

Lily had spent the day here, hoping to convince Filius to give her an apprenticeship but she had been rebuffed. At first, she was furious, however, when Filius explained that has a goblin he had to have clan approval, she understood. She would deal with the goblins later. Albus, Minerva, and Filius suggested she speak to Severus about a potion one. She refused to even speak to Severus unless it was necessary.

When she first suggested Severus as an alternative instead Petunia, she believed that Severus' bitterness would have proven that the brat wasn't worthy of being in the magical world. She had, firmly, believed that Severus' hatred of James Potter would have made Albus and James see it wasn't her fault the boy wasn't special. She wanted the attention to be given to her son, not that useless one.

When Albus first suggested giving that boy away, so that they could focus more on her baby, she was perfectly willing to give it to her sister. After all, her sister hated magic, and would make sure the brat didn't know anything about it and would keep him away from anything even remotely "freakish".

James had been the one to refuse. He refused to even consider giving the little freak away. She knew it was her baby that was special, and she wasn't going to have anyone around him who could taint him like that useless brat would. It had taken Albus and her a few hours to get James to agree, but he would only allow anyone who worked at Hogwarts or the other two idiots to take the brat.

Lily wasn't about to remove Sirius or Remus away from her baby boy. He needed his godfathers around, after all, who else would encourage him to use magic while she played the fair but loving mother. James was the firm, controlling, domineering father, while showing how much he loved his family. James' position as an Auror would make sure they stayed in the limelight, while she played the shy wife, who wanted to avoid the cameras.

The only kink her plans was the brat. The brat ruined everything. If she had been allowed to teach here, she would have made sure the brat learned his place. How dare that boy ruin everything? Severus loved the boy, treated him like a son. Sirius and Remus were always fawning over the brat because Remus worked at Hogwarts. Minerva would tell her about the little ingrate. How dare that boy steal attention from her boy.

Lily would have to see if Remus would let her become his assistant. She wasn't great at DADA, but she did get an E on her NEWT. She thought about Minerva since the woman had so many duties, but that might mean she would have to actually work. She already had a job. It was making sure her son was taken care of.

Severus' POV….

Severus was doing his usual scan of incoming students. Some he knew where they were going, others he believed the hat would be divided on. "She's at it again."

Severus turned to the voice. It was Remus, who was watching Lily. Lily was clearly staring at his son, and given the look on her face, he was thankful she wasn't going to be teaching at Hogwarts. Lily wanted to make his son's life miserable.

All of the staff was aware of how Dumbledore tried to get her hired, but no one would. The Board rejected the idea outright. Filius turned her down because he wasn't about to teach her any goblin magic. Severus was impressed as Filius informing her that he would need the clans' permission and that would mean Lily would have to train at Gringotts for at least a year before that would be allowed to happen. He knew Lily only heard the part about needing the clan's permission. Lily never cared for goblins and he knew under Dumbledore's care that she had developed a loathing of anything dark. They had all seen her face when Remus used to hold the holy terror.

Sirius believed it was because they were actually touching the holy terror, not her dislike, at first. However, as the years moved on, it became clearer and clearer. Sirius was always invited over, but Remus was never issued an invitation. They knew Severus would never be invited. James had tried, he wanted to see Harry, but Lily always refused to allow it to happen.

Severus heard the name. "Potter, James." Minerva and everyone else watched the brat stride forward as if there should be people throwing flowers on the floor for him to step on. Jamie was his mother's child is all Severus could think of.

He could see Lily beaming with pride as her brat sat down on the stool. "Gryffindor, now!" Jamie's voice carried in the quiet hall, all eager to hear which house the Savior would go to. Silence rained for several minutes. "No, Gryffindor. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. I demand you put me in Gryffindor now, none of that Puff shit. I'm not some weak-willed boy who gets tossed into the house of the useless."

Gasps were now heard from almost everyone. Lily, however, smiled sweetly. "He a true lion and fighting for what he wants. We knew he would be able to go to any house, except Slytherin,-"

"It better be Hufflepuff." The Sorting Hat announced.

"NO, NO, NO. I'm a Lion. MOTHER! DO SOMETHING! I WANT A RESORT! NOW!" Jamie threw the hat at Minerva, who wasn't expecting it causing the brim to cut her cheek as she finally moved, the hat landed on the floor behind her.

"Minerva, are you alright?" Poppy and those closest to Minerva helped her to stand up. Poppy cast a healing charm on Minerva's face.

"I'm sure it's a slight misunderstanding." Dumbledore knew this was going to make the paper.

"Jamie, sweetie, my baby boy you need to calm down. We know you are a lion, I will have you resorted in a matter of seconds." Lily was hugging her son, running her hand down through his hair.

"No one can be resort until they have been in a house for at least a year." Filius held the Sorting Hat in his hands. He handed the hat back to Minerva.

"I'm sure we can make an exception, after all, my Jamie is the Boy-Who-Lived and he is a lion." Lily smiled sweetly.

"Rules are rules." Minerva kept the hat in her hands, she had seen Dumbledore was willing to do a resort on the Brat-Who-Lived, but she wasn't making any exceptions. "Mr. Potter, if you are done with the drama, please go and take your seat with your housemates. Hufflepuff is a great house and its values are above reproach."

"I'm not going to the Puffs. If I can't get a resort, I will withdraw. There are plenty of other schools willing to take me."

"He didn't get a single invite." Remus whispered to Severus. "He threw a fit because he didn't. James told Sirius about it."

"Jamie, why don't you sit with me, and we can work this out after everyone is sorted." Lily knew this wasn't good. She had submitted applications to other schools to show Albus, James, and Jamie how important Jamie was. All of them had rejected her son. One even mentioned his clear lack of schooling and attitude.

"No, no, I want to be sorted now."

Dumbledore looked at Severus. He raised his eyebrows, tilted his head toward Jamie. However, Severus had seen Dumbledore was going to expect him to do something, switched his attention to the students. Severus was also a bit sickened by the display. Another fine example of Gryffindor favoritism was going to rear its head. Severus heard Dumbledore placate the brat with "Jamie, my boy, why not sit at the head table, enjoy the feast." Severus knew Dumbledore was going to get the boy into Gryffindor without creating more of a scandal.

Severus' attention returned to the Brat-Who-Lived as he was forced to sit down next to his mother. The boy's mouth was moving, so Lily must have put a silencing spell up. "Annoying Holy Terror."

Remus smirked at Severus' words and the sorting continued. "Snape, Hadrian."

That got Lily's attention. She hadn't been aware that Severus had changed Harry's name. Severus watched his son walked up. Harry had an easy-going smile on his face, waved at a few of the older students, as he passed them. He sat down on the stool, after asking if Minerva was really fine. The hat fell onto his head. "It better be Slytherin."

Slytherin and a few other students started clapping as Harry walked to join Draco and his friends at Slytherin table. The Weasley twins threw some confetti. "All hail the Snape!" They shouted and bowed.

The twins had been calling Harry that ever since they discovered Harry was Severus' son when they were six. The Slytherins, not wanting to be outdone, rose as one "all hail the Prank Twins!" and bowed. This little displayed dispelled the myth that Slytherin and Gryffindor couldn't get along. Severus knew Dumbledore hated it each time it happened.

Later that night:

Remus made his way to Severus' quarter. It had been a long night. He didn't even get to knock before the door was opened. "Come in, Remmy." Sirius' voice rang out.

Remus entered and found Sirius, Minerva, and Severus already sitting down with drinks in their hands. He had been delayed joining them since he had hall patrol. "It's that bad?"

"Worse." Sirius poured Remus a drink. "You are going to need it."

"What did Albus do now?" Remus took his usual spot on the couch. Minerva was in Severus' high back chair that she preferred, while Severus and Sirius were sitting in matching recliners.

"He made him his apprentice. The Sorting Hat refused to resort the brat. We got to witness another fit, while Lily kept insisting that her precious baby boy was a Lion. She threatened to withdraw him, knowing he had no other offers. Albus in a brilliant insight decided that he would make Jamie his apprentice, and guess where he is sleeping?" Sirius had a hard time keeping the anger out of his voice.

"Great, so Minerva and I get him." Remus was the assistant Head of Gryffindor since Minerva had a lot of other duties.

"The brat didn't even apologize for what he did." Minerva had seen the brat get worse each year, but the display tonight was beyond anything she had ever seen. "We do have a problem."

"Yes, Lily is staying here. She seemed to be concerned about Harry's influence on her son and wants to make sure nothing is going to happen between them. She pulled the Harry is jealous of her baby boy card, and Albus allowed it."

Severus swore under his breath. "My son isn't the bad influence. She should be ashamed of what happened tonight. I know it's going to be in the papers."

"Well, that explains what I heard Lily and Albus talking about. Albus is already trying to do damage control." Remus looked down. "They plan on releasing that it was the stress of seeing his brother after so long, compounded by a long day of autograph signing, riding the train, and arriving at Hogwarts."

Severus' lip curled as Sirius' made a snort of disbelieve. "It gets worse. If Jamie is an apprentice, we can't assign him detentions, remove points, or remove him from class without Albus' approval, unless he fails the class. There are a lot of different rules that will even exempt him from attending certain classes if Albus allows it." Minerva had an idea that this was what Albus had planned. Albus had been training the boy for years.

"We can use that to keep him out of our classes and request our own apprentices. Since he took the role of Master, it means that overrides the Headmaster position. As the Master, he is required to teach his student a minimum of six hours a day, outside of reviewing any assignments." Remus looked them. "If Jamie turns in anything below an E, he will be required to spend an extra hour per subject with Albus until the marks improve. Albus doesn't have that kind of time."

"Jamie will have to withdraw from the classes until Albus gets his grades up. He has to do it, not Lily because Lily doesn't have a Master's certificate." Minerva knew the little brat wouldn't last a week. "I don't want to set the boy up for failure, but Albus seems determined to. Hufflepuff might have been a good way to show Jamie what friendship, hard work, and loyalty mean."

"He is going to get worse. Him and Ron Weasley are the worst bullies." Sirius had recognized years ago what he did was wrong, and knew that the Marauders' pranks should never have been allowed to progress as far as they did. "I'm worried about them targeting Harry. They have before."

"Molly, Albus, and Lily won't listen to us. They won't even listen to James." Minerva had seen how James had tried to control his son and how much giving away Harry had hurt him.

"Harry is aware and the snakes won't be traveling alone. The Weasley Twins and some of the older students are going to act as escorts. Albus needs to realize his little savior isn't very well liked." Severus had tried to warn Dumbledore, for years he had tried, but he gave up.

The next morning…

Lily walked proudly with her son to the Great Hall for breakfast. Her son was now in his new apprentice robes. She had written a notice to the Daily Prophet for them to print this morning.

"Remember, you're an apprentice and that means you don't need to worry about anything but what Albus tells you to do." Lily stopped at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"I know. It's why I agreed." Jamie rolled his eyes. He wanted his breakfast. "Can we eat now?"

"That is my good boy. I'm so proud of you. Remember you are better than anyone here."

"I'm aware. Now, I want some food."

Harry POV…

Harry watched his brother walk down the hall, more like rolled. "He is going to be extremely annoying now."

"Agreed." Draco couldn't believe they gave the brat an apprenticeship. He had already written home to his father and informed him.

"Everyone together?" Gemma started to do a headcount. When she was finished, she turned to lead them to breakfast, but the Weasley twins were standing there. "Guys?"

"A warning for everyone, Mr. Arrogant and our brother believe they can boss everyone around. They plan on making sure the lousy snakes, their words, lose a lot of points and detention to help them learn what happens to snakes."

"I better tell Professor Snape." Gemma and the rest of the prefects were already well aware of the problems Jamie Potter was going to create. "Want to do the gentlemanly thing and escort us?"

"Certainly." Fred and George each held out their arms.

Back to no one but my view…..

Severus and Remus ignored Lily prattling on about how her baby boy was now an apprentice and how proud she was. They noticed none of the staff was happy with the news. The owls arrived and the papers landed. Everyone eagerly reached for them.

THE BRAT-WHO-LIVED AWARD HOGWARTS APPRENTICESHIP

by Rita Skeeter

My dear readers I'm am wondering about our esteemed Headmaster's decision making policy. As the man's grey matter been subjected to many lemon drops? Is he in a sugar-induced haze? Is Lily Potter enabling our Savior in his behavior we have seen in the past?

We here at the Daily Prophet received numerous reports concerning last night's sorting mishap and two really interesting letters that contradicted what the numerous accounts all agreed happened. While all students of Hogwarts must be sorted, it seems that our Savior believes he is above our traditions.

We all know how our first trip to Hogwarts goes. It starts with the train ride, where we make some of our future forever friends. All of us eager for our first year, eager to ride on the train, ride the boat across the water, and finally standing in the line for our sorting. Last night, everyone was treated to James Potter, Jr., our Savior throwing a fit. It was quite a show by all accounts.

All the letters we received were from the students, from all four houses. They all stated the same thing, that our Savior stormed up to the tool. As soon as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, everyone heard "Gryffindor, now! No, Gryffindor. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, I demand you put me in Gryffindor now, none of that Puff shit. I'm not some weak-willed boy who gets tossed into the house of the useless."

Yes, that is an exact quote. We had three send us the memories to prove it. Our Savior's mother calmly smiled. "He a true lion, fighting for what he wants. We knew he would be able to go to any house, except Slytherin,-"

"It better be Hufflepuff." The Sorting Hat announced.

"NO, NO, NO. I'm a Lion. MOTHER! DO SOMETHING! I WANT A RESORT! NOW!" The Savior threw the hat and it hit the Deputy Headmistress in the face, Madam Pomfrey healed the cut quickly. No one rebuked the boy for his attitude, his rudeness, or even his behavior towards Professor McGonagall. He could have taken out her eye.

"I'm sure it's a slight misunderstanding." Headmaster Dumbledore excused the actions of the Boy-Who-Lived. We have heard the Headmaster use this same tired excuse time and time again.

"Jamie, sweetie, my baby boy you need calm down. We know you are a lion, I will have you resorted in a matter of seconds." Lily was all smiles as she comforted her son instead of correcting his behavior. The Headmaster did nothing, there were no points were removed, no detention was issued, and not even a mild warning.

"No one can be resort until they have been in a house for at least a year." Professor Flitwick reminded the Headmaster of the rules, as it was clear the Headmaster wanted to do a resort for the Special-Brat-Who-Lived.

"I'm sure we can make an exception, after all, my Jamie is the Boy-Who-Lived and he is a lion." Lily smiled sweetly, again, excusing his bad behavior of her son.

Our Brat-Who-Lived when he didn't get his own way, issued a threat. "If I can't get a resort, I will withdraw. There are plenty of other schools willing to take me."

Our diligent researchers were able to find evidence (see page 3) of the numerous school who all sent rejection letters to the Brat-Who-Lived. As you can read they rejected the boy for his lack of education and his problematic behavior. We learned that Lily Potter actually wrote to the school, I believe we all know why.

Now my dearest readers it gets worse. The Brat-Who-Lived was rewarded for his behavior with an apprenticeship under the Headmaster. The Brat and his mother will be able to remain at Hogwarts, with the boy living in Gryffindor House, with his mother nearby. I'm sure many wondered why Lily Potter is allowed to stay, considering she doesn't have a job at Hogwarts. We wonder if it's a way to keep the Brat-Who-Lived out of trouble.

According to the rules of an apprenticeship, the Brat-Who-Lived will be exempt from all forms of punishment from the staff, with the exception being anything the Headmaster might issue. All of us know the policy the Headmaster has regarding any form of punishment. Remember the Marauders. Anyone who attended during those years remembered how much Dumbledore excused what the Marauders did to everyone, some of the cruelest jokes were played on those in Slytherin, especially those who were outsiders.

Our researchers didn't have time to review the contract, but we are on the trail. We will provide the details as soon as we can. We were unable to speak to James Potter at the time but we will see about setting up an interview.

"Who lied about me? This isn't true." Jamie slammed the paper down.

"Jamie, please come up to my office." Dumbledore rose from his chair.

"Mother! What are we are going to do?" Jamie stormed out of the Great Hall. Dumbledore and Lily trailing behind.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry watched his brother storm out of the Great Hall. "I wonder what Rita is going to print tomorrow?"

"Your brother knows how to make the headlines." Draco tilted his head a bit. "Weasley doesn't seem to think Potter is in trouble."

Harry looked at Ron Weasley. The boy was friends with Jamie and the pair were bullies. They believed that they could do anything and they don't have to deal with the consequences.

Severus POV…..

Severus was sitting in the staff room, waiting for everyone to settle in for the meeting. Dumbledore called an emergency meeting. Dumbledore had been at the Ministry all day. Minerva didn't know what it was about but did tell him that Dumbledore had received numerous howlers.

Dumbledore finally arrived. He looked exhausted. "I will make this quick. Jamie will be moving into Hufflepuff. His apprentice has been revoked, and Lily will be moving back to Godric's Hollow."

"I will make sure he is welcomed." Severus watched Pomona. He knew she wasn't exactly sure who she put in the same room with the boy, but he also knew she wasn't going to allow the boy to have his own room. Severus knew Pomona won't spoil the boy and she had made it known.

Severus didn't speak during the meeting, but he felt Dumbledore wanted to speak to him. When the meeting was over, Severus went to leave. "Severus, a minute of your time."

Severus resisted the urge to keep walking. When everyone was gone, Dumbledore poured another cup of tea. "Severus, a few things I want to speak to you about. Jamie will be attending your class, but I don't want you to give him special treatment."

"I can guarantee you that I won't give him any special treatment." Severus wasn't about to give the Brat any special treatment.

"I also expect to keep Harry from fighting with his brother. The conflict between the two needs to end."

"Considering that Potter and Weasley are the ones who start their confrontations have you given the same warning to them?" Severus hated how Dumbledore favored his Gryffindors.

"I have spoken to Jamie and Ron."

Severus didn't like that tone, he knew that Dumbledore really didn't speak to them about their attitudes. He most likely spoke to them about keeping their names and attitudes out of the paper. "Albus, if either of them does anything to my son-" Severus didn't continue his statement. Dumbledore knew how protective Severus was.

"I'm sure whatever happened in the past was a slight misunderstanding." Dumbledore looked at Severus. "Jamie might need help in potions, I was hoping that Harry might tutor his brother."

"I can guarantee you that it won't happen. The last time they were in the same room, the Brat-Who-Lived first tripped Harry, followed by hitting him on the back, ripped the book he had been carrying, and I won't mention the names he called him, all while Lily stood there doing nothing. If Sirius hadn't interfered, I wonder what Jamie would have done."

"It was a slight misunderstanding. Jamie and Ron would be good friends with Harry if Harry would allow it to happen."

"Harry has never started a thing with either of them. Didn't last night's display show you anything?" Dumbledore clearly didn't like his words, but it was the truth. Severus wondered what the man was going to try next.

"Severus, please work with me. I need you to help Jamie."

Severus stifled his laughter. "I will teach him to the best of his abilities."

"Good, good, thank you Severus."

A month later, Harry's POV….

Harry dreaded going to any class his brother was attending with him. His brother believed he was honestly the best at everything and could never be wrong. School had been in session for a month and to Harry and most, if not all, of the student body it had been the longest month possible.

****************Flashback**************

DADA CLASS

Remus stood up and began his lesson, showing how to hold the wand for a simple shield spell. He explained how it worked, how to cast it. "Now, everyone practice saying it." Everyone repeated the spell. Remus wasn't worried about Harry, Draco, Neville, and a few others knowing how to do the spell. Sirius, Severus, and he had taught the boys over the summer on how to pronounce the new spells they would be learning, as well as having them practice the wand movements.

"Honestly, if you can't get it, why are you even allowed to attend Hogwarts? I knew this by the time I was eight." Jamie rolled his eyes at Remus, as Weasley laughed. "Clearly, we know some paid extra to attend." Jamie looked directly at Harry. "Or had a pseudo-parent on staff."

"Want to bet your brother can't do it?" Weasley not so quietly asked.

"Sure, the loser has to help teach him. After all, we don't want him ruining the Potter name."

"Mr. Potter, that is unnecessary and uncalled for. Ten points from Hufflepuff." Remus and the rest of the staff were still trying to figure out how Jamie was able to attend classes with Gryffindor and not Hufflepuff. "Now, I want you to practice your wand movement. Do not point it at anyone." The students practiced their wand movement. "Mr. Potter, you are doing it wrong. It's a slash, not a flick." Remus watched for a few seconds. "Mr. Potter, a slash, not a flick."

"He's talking to you." Dean Thomas nudged Jamie, who was sitting next to him.

"Not me. I think he means my throw away of a brother."

Harry rolled his eyes. He was thankful every time his brother opened his mouth that he didn't grow up with him. "My last name is Snape, not Potter." He left off the idiot part off of his sentence but it was implied.

"Because we didn't want you to ruin the family name. I'm not wrong, it's clear the werewolf must be wrong. I have been trained by Albus Dumbledore. I know what I'm doing."

Harry raised an eyebrow as Remus pointed to the door. "Get out of my class, Mr. Potter. You have detention with Mr. Filch, tonight. You are no longer welcomed in this class."

"Like you can teach." Jamie got up and left. "They really need better professors here. Now, I know why my mother didn't want to work here."

Later that day…..

"So the idiot already got removed from class." Severus had heard about what happened in the DADA class from Remus. Actually, everyone knew exactly what happened. Pomona had been shocked.

"Yes, after he tried to blame everything on me and Uncle Remus. Dad, thank you."

Severus was a bit confused. "For what?"

"For taking me in. I'm so glad I didn't grow up with him, Lily, or James." Harry hugged his father. "May I help with some of your potions?"

"Yes, I need to get some cauldrons very dirty for when the Brat-Who-Lived earns a detention with me."

"Oh, he's going to earn a lot from everyone."

HERBOLOGY:

"I'm not touching that. I'm not getting my hands dirty. Ron, you replant it." Jamie huffed. "Honestly, why am I even taking this course, it's only good for losers like Longbottom, who has no magic. How he got into Hogwarts clearly shows that purebloods get away with everything."

"Mr. Potter, you will do your own planting." Professor Sprout said from the front of the class. "Ten points for disrespecting your fellow students."

"The truth is the truth. You can't take points away from me for speaking the truth." Jamie stood up from his stool. "This whole class is a waste of time and energy. You don't even have to use magic in it. It's almost as useless as Potions is."

Harry and Draco nudged Neville. "Don't listen to the idiot." Draco gave Neville a small smile.

"Just remember whose speaking." Harry quietly muttered to his friend. Neville gave a giggle, as did several Slytherin and Gryffindor.

POTIONS: ****this is from the script, but changed a bit for my story*******

Severus, like Filius, started the class by taking the roll call. Severus paused at Jamie Potter's name. The brat had been making a nuisance of himself all week. "Ah, Yes," he said softly, "James Potter. Our new - celebrity."

Most of the class hid their smirks behind their hands. Again, Jamie was the only Hufflepuff in their class. His whole schedule was set up so that he had all his classes with Gryffindor.

Severus finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His black eyes scanned the room. His son was paying attention as were the other Slytherins. Gryffindors, however, appeared bored and waiting for Jamie to clearly entertain them. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." Severus spoke in barely more than a whisper, but he knew he had their attention. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Severus glared at the Gryffindors, who seemed to be ignoring his words and more focused on their resident wanna-be hero. He noticed one girl, what was her name? Yes, Granger was her name. She was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead. He heard she was eager to show how smart she was. Judging by her actions, the girl was going to be the new know-it-all.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Severus ignored the waving hand of Miss Granger.

"Powdered root of what to an infusion of what?" Jamie glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was, while Granger's hand was now frantically waving in the air. "I don't know." Jamie rolled his eyes. He had already made his opinion known about this class. Some Gryffindor's snickered.

Severus' lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything." He ignored the now bouncing in her seat Granger and her thrusting her hand into the air. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Granger stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Jamie didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. Everyone could hear a some of the Slytherin laughing. Jamie glanced at to the Slytherin side of the room. Some were now shaking with laughter. Jamie glared at his brother, who was watching his "father" as if that man could be a father to anyone. "I don't know."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming eh, Potter?" Severus longed to take points off of brat, but he knew Dumbledore would pull him into his office and expect him to work with the brat. He knew the Brat-Who-Lived hadn't opened his book as it was still in the wrapper at breakfast. While he didn't expect everyone to know everything, the questions were in the first chapter of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. Severus still ignored Granger's quivering hand. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Granger almost jumped out of her seat, as she stood up with her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling. Jamie glanced at her, hoping she would give him the answer. "I don't know. I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her? She has been showing off her intelligence all week."

A few people laughed, while Granger's hand fell to her side. Jamie caught Ron's eye, as Ron winked. Severus, however, was not pleased. Not one bit. "Sit down, Granger. For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Which if you paid attention in your Herbology lesson, you would have known." Severus glanced around and noticed his Slytherins were writing the information down. "Well, why aren't the rest of you writing this down."

Soon the room was filled with Gryffindors digging out their supplies. Severus walked towards Jamie. "Detention, tonight with me. Ten points from Hufflepuff for cheek." Snape said, "And ten point will be taken from Hufflepuff for your lack of respect."

Severus POV…

Severus wasn't surprised to find his son, with Draco, in his quarters. "Harry? Is everything alright?"

"No, Uncle Severus. Harry won't tell you but I am."

"Draco!"

"He needs to know." Draco defended his actions. "Potter and Weasley have been picking on all the different first years. They go after everyone that isn't a pureblood, until today. After your class, Potter and Weasley cornered us. They were about to start hitting Harry when Goyle and Crabbe came up behind them."

"Harry, have they been bullying you?" Severus was going to make Potter regret ever being born if he hurt his son.

"No, they have been making fun of you, Uncle Remus, Uncle Sirius, anyone they can. You know how Jamie and Weasley are. He and Weasley think they can get away with everything. Jamie was bragging how he wasn't going to attend your detention tonight. That the Headmaster would make sure all of his detentions were wiped away and he would never be serving any of them."

"Yeah, he said that in the library.

"Indeed."

"It gets worse. They have Granger doing their homework for them. Not that she is aware of it. They write a bunch of crap down and hand it to her to check. She corrects it and writes what needs to be said and done." Draco wasn't sure how they even expected to pass. "Miss Pince threw them out of the library for belittling Neville, again."

Severus knew Neville Longbottom wasn't the most confident of children, but the boy was gifted with plants. He was a good friend of Draco and Harry. "I will speak to Neville. I will also be addressing the detention issues." Yes, he would. He would wait until the Brat-Who-Lived missed his detention and visit Minerva. Minerva would back him in making sure James Potter, Jr. didn't get away with his attitude.

"Thanks, Dad. Will you proof our work?"

"Certainly."

A week later:

"Dad?" Harry was expecting to find his father in the living area. He knew his father would be sitting at his desk in the corner, correcting assignments, normally.

"In my bedroom." Severus had to change his robes. One of his third-year students exploded their potion all over him. "I needed to change." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Why aren't you in DADA?"

"I'll give you one guess." Harry had put his satchel on the table in front of the couch. He had his DADA book opened.

"Potter. What did the brat do now?" Severus really had to wonder what it would take to get the brat out of Hogwarts.

"He decided to show off during our practical and ended up hitting Longbottom, Finnigan, Thomas, and Uncle Remus with some made up spell. I expect Aunt Poppy will be asking you for assistance as soon as Dumbledore allows her to."

"Harry, respect, but I imagine so." Severus wondered what the brat could have done. He knew Poppy would have already made a call to him, unless Dumbledore was interfering, again. In the last few months, Dumbledore had stopped the brat from being suspended, he lost count of the number of detentions, and he knew it was in the double figures on returned points the brat had returned when Dumbledore overruled the point loss.

"I'm sorry but I'm finding it very hard to respect him when he has allowed my brother and Weasley to get away with so much. The two of them were caught beating up two Ravenclaws because they had cousins in Slytherin, which reminds me that Simmons and Harrington are going to want revenge."

"Yes, I'm aware. I have already spoken to them. Have they been bothering you?" Severus was afraid that the two were causing more house friction. While the houses didn't get along, it was nothing like what it was like when he attended. Dumbledore's favoritism of Potter and Ron Weasley was creating a lot of problems. The two were not popular, were not nice, and certainly were not smart.

"Nope, the Weasley Twins and the other Gryffindors have been escorting us around. Have to say Weasley wasn't very happy seeing his brothers protecting us. He complained to Percy, Percy removed five points for trying to cause problems. The rest of the first years are trying to stay together and away from those two. Oh, I heard them whining about their homework. They want to get Granger to do it, instead of just correcting it."

"I'm aware." Severus had several assignments from the pair that were done by Granger. He already arranged a meeting with Minerva regarding it. He also knew he wasn't the only one who was going to be attending that meeting, as he had spoken to some of his associates and they were planning on attending, with the goal of getting Minerva to do something.

"Great, that means Lily will be making an appearance." Harry hated even being near Lily or James. Neither paid any attention to him unless it was to compare him to the Brat-Who-Lived. James, however, also always looked guilty. Lily did everything in her power to prevent anyone from knowing he was her other child.

"Sadly, it does. Just stay out of her way." Severus ruffled Harry's hair. "Sirius will be here tonight." Sirius and Remus were in a relationship but no one knew. Dumbledore would want to use it against them while saying it would be for the greater good.

"He is here now. He said he would come down with Uncle Remus after you and Poppy fixed him. He seemed excited about something." Harry looked up. "He was in his Auror Robes, so might have something to do with James."

Severus headed up to the Infirmary.

Meanwhile:

Lily stormed toward Hogwarts. James was lagging behind. He had a slight hangover and Lily was already mad at him. He got fired this morning for drinking on the job. James wasn't in the mood for listening to her over whatever their son had done this time. He knew his son was a holy terror but no matter what he did to try and control the brat, Lily stopped.

James watched her marching to the front doors. He really wanted to turn tail and run back home but didn't want to give Lily another reason to scream her fool head off. He had a taken a headache potion but she had hidden the sober-up potions he had stashed around the Manor. When Poppy had called them, he had thought he had a break from Lily, but instead, his idiot son had done another stupid thing. He groaned. Lily was going to find a way to blame Harry, he just knew it.

"So what did that terror do to my son?" Lily stormed into the Infirmary. "I know he had to do something."

Everyone rolled their eyes, except for Dumbledore, Weasley, and Jamie. "It is his fault."

"It's not Harry's fault you mangled a spell that you shouldn't have been casting in the first place. You decided to ignore what I was telling you to do, cast a group area spell that you had no idea what it did, and you mangled it. Harry didn't do anything." Remus tried to get out of bed, ready to defend Harry.

"I'm sure it's a slight misunderstanding. Perhaps if Jamie tells us what happened, we can work it out." Dumbledore smiled. "We just finished sorting out the spell."

"Yes, I would love to hear how my son caused Potter to mispronounce a group area effect spell." Severus wasn't going to let his son be held responsible for something he didn't do.

"It's always Harry's fault. The kid is a brat and he terrorizes my son. Honestly, Severus, you should have raised him better. Clearly, he needs a better influence. Perhaps my sister would be better." Lily wanted the brat out of Hogwarts.

Sirius clapped a hand over Severus' mouth. Poppy had her wand out and ready to stun Lily if need be.

"Lily, Jamie is the one who is responsible. He shouldn't even be taking classes with Gryffindors. He is a Hufflepuff." Remus finally stood up. "I'm not allowing him back in my classroom. Every time I do, he has hurt someone or tossed a fit and stormed out."

"I'm not letting in my classes either. He blew up another potion. He informed me that potions were useless and that he blew up my cauldrons on purpose." Severus had bitten Sirius' hand.

Minerva sighed. "I have also had numerous staff showing me that Jamie and Ron are not doing their own homework. They have had other students doing it for them. First, they bullied three first years, and threatened Miss Granger if they didn't do it that Albus would have them removed from Hogwarts."

Severus didn't know that. He had thought that the meeting later today would alert Minerva to the brat's homework issue.

"I did not. It's not my fault they want to help me." Jamie looked at his mother. "It's all lies. They are jealous of me."

Ron, wisely for once, seemed ashamed. "Jamie, you know they are telling the truth." Ron sat up in his bed. His mother had written him a letter yesterday. His parents had told him how ashamed they were of his activities. He had spoken to Percy before breakfast and Percy, with the twins, really opened his eyes. "I'm sorry for my behavior. The spell miscasting was because I told Jamie not to do it. That we didn't know enough about the spell."

"He's lying." Jamie started screaming. "He's jealous, just like everyone else, Mum. He's lying about me."

Dumbledore put up a silencing bubble, leaving Ron and the rest of the students out of the discussion. "See a slight misunderstanding. Now, I'm sure we can clear it all up. Remus and Severus will allow Jamie back into class."

"No." Minerva voiced first. "Enough, Albus. You have let him get away with hurting people long enough. He won't be taking classes with Gryffindor. He will be suspended for a week for this. When he returns he will serve all of the detentions he has earned. If you try and stop it, I will back the staff and bring it to the Board."

"What! My son isn't going to be suspended. He hasn't done anything wrong. It's entirely brat's fault. Jamie wouldn't hurt anyone and certainly doesn't cheat." Lily's anger was clear.

"Enough, Lily. James will come home with us. Actually, he won't be returning to Hogwarts until we get ourselves some mental help. I will put in the formal notice as soon as we get home. Albus, nothing you will say will change my mind. I'm the head of the house, and I need to act like it."

"How dare you, James! This isn't over. Jamie will not be withdrawn and he will remain here." Lily stomped her foot, while Jamie started wailing about how unfair it was. How he didn't do anything wrong.

"James, I'm sure we can resolve this. Perhaps we go to my office and have a chat." Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling.

"Albus, he will be suspended." Minerva warned. "No more excuses." Before anyone could say anything else Dumbledore got the three Potters out of the Infirmary.

"He will find a way around what James said." Sirius warned. "James will cave, he can't hold out against Albus and Lily."

"I fear you are correct, Sirius." Severus knew the Brat was going to be returning.

"Be ready to present the information to the Board." Minerva warned.


End file.
